1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic derivative useful as a pharmaceutical product. More particularly, it relates to an aromatic derivative having actions useful for the therapy of diseases caused by arachidonic acid cascade metabolic products, and a method for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arachidonic acid is converted to various leukotrienes (LT) in living bodies by the action of lipoxygenase. These leukotrienes have various physiological activities. For example, LTB.sub.4 participates in the chemotaxis activity of leucocytes, infiltration, agglomeration, degranulation, superoxide anion production, adhesion sthenia into blood vessel endothelium, etc., and LTC.sub.4 and LTD.sub.4 exhibit physiological activities such as smooth muscle contraction of ileum, aspiratory organ system, skin blood vessel contraction, blood vessel transmissive sthenia, depression, etc. (The Leukotrienes, A Biological Council Symposium, P. J. Piper, Raven Press (New York)). At present, the leukotrienes exhibiting these various physiological activities have been known to cause allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, nasal allergy, ophthalmia, atopic dermatitis, etc., and circulatory organ system diseases such as edema, ischemic heart disease, hypertension, ischemic brain disorder, etc. Also, it has been clarified by recent studies that a large amount of LTB.sub.4 is found in the lesion of psoriasis, but it is not evident whether or not LTB.sub.4 is a direct cause of psoriasis.
On the other hand, a large number of antiinflammatory agents inhibiting arachidonic acid cascade are known in the art. Therefore, it may be considered to be effective for the therapy of allergic diseases and circulatory organ system diseases or psoriasis, etc., as mentioned above, as well as inflammations related thereto, to inhibit both lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase.